Semiconductor die are enclosed in a semiconductor package for protection from damage by external stresses and to carry electronic signals to and from the die. Such semiconductor packages generally include features that facilitate the dissipation of heat, such as flanges, heatsinks, and lead frames.
Many different types of semiconductor packages exist, including dual-in-line packages, pin and ball grid array packages, tape-automated bonding (TAB) packages, multi-chip modules (MCMs), and power packages. Packages used for high power semiconductor devices capable of dissipating greater than ten watts of power are referred to as power packages.
When integrating a semiconductor die into a package, including attaching such a semiconductor die to a lead frame, a flange, or a heatsink, the die is subjected to stresses, including thermal stresses that can result in cracking or otherwise altering the performance of components formed on the die. As such, an improved packaged semiconductor device and method of forming such a packaged semiconductor device, particularly high-powered semiconductor devices, would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.